Renegade HEAT
by kayirons
Summary: Crossover with Acapulco HEAT; If anyone ever watched the show would enjoy this crossover.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer. -I don't own the characters of Acapulco HEAT or Renegade I don't know who owns them, the only character is Christy Raines who I created to be Reno's sister.  
  
RENEGADE HEAT.  
  
Another week has passed for Sixkiller Enterprises as Bobby Sixkiller was being plain bored there has not been anything unusual in the state of California, even the bad guys would take a break, Reno walked in. "Bobby?"  
  
"Hello Reno." Bobby said. "Cheyenne should be back with your sister anything going on?"  
  
"Nothing much." Reno sat down. "I just visited Val's grave and kept talking to her about Chey, and all sorts she can't replace her."  
  
"Reno." Bobby went to his friend and said. "Val would have wanted you to move on, Chey still loves you even though I don't think you two should get that close." The Indian thought. "But she's not a child anymore, we're not that way and she has to decide for herself."  
  
Reno nodded. "Yeah maybe I should think about going to Church I can't live the rest of my life with these thoughts of my new life, my freedom, and killing myself."  
  
Bobby said. "You could yet, with being so much on the road makes you wonder why we even fight, why we do our job then the answer sticks in the most unusual places." The Indian had an idea and said. "Tell you what when they all get back I think we're going to take a vacation, there's nothing special to do and we could have some R and R have some fun the parties whatever."  
  
Reno looked at his boss and friend he asked. "Where do we go?"  
  
"I think that should be a surprise I already set up for all of us to go some place, let some other bounty hunters do a job and have a great time." Bobby said.  
  
Cheyenne and Christy walked in with bags. Reno asked. "Where did you go?"  
  
"Cheyenne took me out shopping, we did some talking got to know each other that's all." Christy said. "This has been the first time, I went out since dad's been gone."  
  
"Well I thought that a 19 year old could use some bonding getting to know each other." Cheyenne said. "Let me guess nothing."  
  
Bobby said. "That's exactly it nothing for us to do a lot of the bounty hunters and law enforcements already got the job so I was thinking that we could do some rest and relaxation say in Acapulco."  
  
Christy asked. "Mexico?"  
  
"Well yeah of course I already made reservations we're all going, and all reports are finished nothing special for Sixkiller Enterprises so in the morning we'll pack up and go there spend two to three weeks." Bobby smiled. "I always wanted to check out that one hotel and go talk with some ladies."  
  
The girl smiled. "I always wanted to go to Acapulco I heard it's awesome for the beaches and of course the cruises around the Caribbean."  
  
"We can do that." Bobby said Reno smiled. "Well why not it's been the first time in years since I went on a big vacation say at a five star restaurant."  
  
The next morning an Aero Mexico Flight 237 left from Los Angeles International airport bound for Mexico Reno was sitting with his Sister as the Boeing 757 had continued to climb. Bobby said. "This is great on a flight."  
  
"Bobby I think this is a bad idea." Cheyenne said. "Flying in an aircraft that's more likely to go down."  
  
"Relax Sis nothing to be afraid of." Bobby said. "Besides haven't you heard of the 757's with a better safety record, only two was lost."  
  
The woman shook her head and said. "I never forgot that."  
  
  
  
In one of Acapulco's finest hotels Mike Savage strolled through the hallways preparing to find out anything even more special going on, he was not like any of the employees, the man was a leader of Acapulco HEAT the one group of people who would undercover for any operations including terrorists, Ashley Hunter went over to Mike. "What's wrong nothing to do?"  
  
"Oh Ashley we got all reports completed nothing but work at the hotel and no one wants to kill people, even to take over the world kind of bit." Mike said he thought. "Makes me wonder why I got out of the CIA in the first place."  
  
"The one reason I gave up my other job, so we can do our own thing." Ashley told Mike.  
  
Claudio came by, he was the owner of the hotel as he asked. "What are you upset about nothing special?"  
  
Ashley blushed having to live in the hotel with a man with his good looks she said. "Nothing at all." "Well maybe I can have the hotel restaurant make you something special." Claudio said. "Including the drinks on me."  
  
Mike said. "Thank you so much."  
  
The man nodded and walked off. Ashley said. "Well at least that's all that's interesting."  
  
"I wonder where Marcos is." Mike said. "He was supposed to report here in an hour."  
  
"He called saying he has some people to pick up, you know what it's like to have a Taxi as your cover." Ashley said.  
  
"He's more lucky than we are.." Mike looked at his coworker.  
  
Marcos waited at the airport to pick up the people that made the reservations he told himself. "I wonder why I accepted a Taxi as my cover." Marcos got a call and opened his laptop computer. "Yes Mike." -Marcos did you find out anything good for us?- "No we're all fine ,I have to pick up four people."  
  
-Once you do that, do report anything you find interesting.-  
  
"Yes Captain Hook." Marcos commented quietly -WHAT WAS THAT?- Marcos jumped and looked at the screen he posed as a sailor. "Nothing sir just saying yes ,Mike."  
  
-That's better.-  
  
The flight lasted for two hours as the 757 had started it's descent Reno looked out the window on how beautiful the area was full of beaches even more than what California would offer. Bobby looked at his friend. "So ready for some chicks." "I don't know Bobby." Reno said.  
  
The Airliner had touched down on the runway Cheyenne was folding her arms as the aircraft taxied up to the gate once it was parked and everything shut down all the passengers stood up Bobby looked at his sister. "It wasn't bad was it Chey."  
  
"Just remember, I agreed so I can keep my eye on you." Cheyenne said. "Just to make sure you stay out of trouble."  
  
Bobby was sweating. "Come on this is the place to have fun, a day at the beach and all sorts." "Not to mention drinking." Cheyenne said. "Lucky for us you're not driving."  
  
Christy said. "That's why we came, just so to have a great time." "That's what we'll do." Reno said after everyone got off the plane Marcos held up a sign Bobby looked as it said Sixkiller. Bobby walked up. "Hi I'm Sixkiller."  
  
"Aww." Marcos said. "So you're a party of four welcome to Mexico I am Marcos your chaffer as part of the reservation package."  
  
Cheyenne painted at Bobby. "He's paying for it."  
  
Bobby said. "Of course, we'll get our luggage."  
  
"I see, well follow me." The four followed the man.  
  
  
  
Cat and Brett strolled through the beach. "You think Marcos will have something for us?" "If he doesn't we'll wind up bored." Cat said. "Of course Marcos doesn't come up with anything."  
  
Brett said. "I remembered when I heard you all got stranded and Marcos lied about knowing Boats." The two-laughed Cat was a nickname for Catherine Pascal she was once a known Cat Burglar who was recently cleared for the crime by working with the HEAT team, she had known the team as part of a family she never had.  
  
Tommy showed up. "Hi guys."  
  
"Hi Tommy where's Krissie unless she's at the headquarters' again."  
  
"That's her not wanting to date much." Tommy said. "I asked her so many times to go out with me but no way she said working is a lot more fun than anything else."  
  
Brett said. "Well you can find a better way to approach her, have more nerve."  
  
"That's the problem I don't have the nerve to keep asking her." Tommy shook his head. "Other than if Ashley insists on taking over, I don't see what's fun about working 24 hours a day."  
  
"Yep you're right." Brett said the two laughed.  
  
Marcos drove towards the hotel Bobby looked. "That's the hotel?" "The One you paid for."  
  
Reno got out of the car. "It's a nice one."  
  
Bobby paid Marcos. "Thanks for the ride." "You owe me more than that sir, about 50 Dollars." Marcos told Bobby.  
  
"But the trip." "You insisted on a bite to eat so it costs you more." Marcos told Bobby, Cheyenne looked at her brother who shook his head and gave the man the money as Marcos said. "Thank you."  
  
Reno and Christy walked into the hotel and looked around waiting for Bobby and Chey, the two walked in. "What happened?"  
  
Cheyenne pointed at Bobby and said "Our booking agent here owed the taxi driver 50 more dollars, just so we can grab something to eat, we could have ate here that would have saved you money." "Hey got to look good you know." Bobby said.  
  
"Uh huh sure." Cheyenne said.  
  
Bobby ignored the comment as he asked for the room and paid for everything. The Clerk said. "Here you go all set other than a few mishaps." "That happens to me all the time." Bobby said.  
  
"Well have a good time for three weeks everything all paid for." "Yeah we had a long flight thanks a lot."  
  
  
  
Marcos went to Mike who looked at the man. "Did you find anything?"  
  
"No, no police reports, even the pilots aren't complaining." Marcos told him.  
  
"Well better luck." Mike said Marcos was about to walk off. "And Marcos."  
  
The man looked at Mike and waited, Mike said. "You be careful when you mutter, I can hear through the volume setting even you calling me Captain Hook."  
  
"Yes sir." Marcos said as he walked off, Ashley heard the whole thing and walked up to Mike. "So your name is now Captain Hook?"  
  
"Ashley." Mike said he found the name problematic as Ashley said. "Perhaps we can get you an old fashion clock for those crocs or Kaman we get."  
  
"Ashley." Mike said. "I don't want to hear it."  
  
The woman laughed and walked off; Mike was about ready to kill Marcos for that remark.  
  
After a while in the hotel room Bobby looked out the window while Cheyenne said. "Well at least you did something right for once, taking us out on our vacation."  
  
"Like it's been years, we couldn't avoid the truth in ourselves Chey, for Reno's sake." Bobby said. "And his Sister, I can't imagine running for years and not know of any family we have to deal with, and when Reno went to aid his father, he couldn't even stay to visit with him, after an emergency he ends up leaving."  
  
"Only to find out about his father was dying." Something about that cab driver that alarms me."  
  
"Now Sis, he is our cab driver." "He never said much Bobby." Cheyenne said. "Though he did his job as a Taxi driver, but even if he did, what we asked he didn't want to talk very much and like something is up."  
  
Bobby said. "You remember the Indian legend."  
  
"Yeah I know never judge a book by its cover." Cheyenne said.  
  
Reno was half asleep as Christy trusted her brother enough to share the room Christy continued to have second thoughts. Reno had been thinking about something. "Christy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Christy asked.  
  
"Did Grandma and Grandpa ever say anything about me or Mitch?"  
  
"Not much Reno in fact after Grandpa died, she decided to mention your name, I had pictures of you as a 13 year old." "That was the last time I ever saw them." Reno said. "Why didn't they come to see me?"  
  
"They felt that, you were different, you talked about being a cop doing everything you could to make dad happy, and they were afraid to explain." Christy said. "I bet I know why, something to do with risking your own life to crooks, even old enemies and risking their lives too."  
  
Reno nodded. "All I wanted is a job where I can help people with decency either way I could, instead I end up where cops just go bad, blaming everything on innocent people and false arrests, I risked everything to do something about the problem including my life and freedom. I spent years traveling finding the person to clear my name instead; he withheld information for money and still lied to the court. I have hoped I can make dad more proud of me."  
  
"Dad said that he was proud that you were his son, that was all that mattered and he still loved you." Christy told him.  
  
He shook his head. "I wish I'd found out sooner, I can see him alive. Instead I come to find out that he was dying of cancer, I was never told by anyone but Mitch." Reno shook his head. "All that wasted because of my strengths and weaknesses."  
  
Christy smiled. "You are free now, and dad would have wanted you to move on with your life, get married, even have kids of your own." 


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Tommy walked into the secret headquarters. "Krissie aren't you done yet?"  
  
Krissie looked at Tommy. "Just bored as usual, you were right it's no fun but I can't leave this unattended incase something comes up and you know."  
  
"Ashley can take over she's very well qualified."  
  
Marcos came in. "I thought you two was going someplace."  
  
Tommy looked. "Trying to, But not far enough."  
  
Krissie said. "You know Ashley, I might as well work until something drastic comes up."  
  
Tommy said. "I heard you got into trouble with Mike about calling him Captain Hook."  
  
"Hey it was a joke, how was I to know he'd be sensitive about it." Marcos said. "I was busy waiting for some vacationers about four of them, two beautiful women and two guys one of them Indian the other dressed as a biker."  
  
Krissie smiled. "Guess you had a day." "That was until that Indian decided on something to eat while I was supposed to report back, sometimes I wonder why I use a cab as a cover instead of being some host or something." Marcos said.  
  
The two laughed at Marcos as he walked out of headquarters.  
  
Meanwhile Bobby walked down the beach while the others check out the hotel.  
  
Mike Savage was also on the beach as he noticed Bobby Sixkiller himself, the man remembered him as part of the marines during a big mission, involving international terrorists as well as spies from South America.  
  
'What is Sixkiller doing here?'  
  
Ashley went over to Mike. "Mike I see you are troubled about yesterday."  
  
"Well Marcos has to complain about everything." "Well we have different personalities Mike." Ashley told him. "Just be thankful that he's on our side."  
  
Mike nodded and still looked at Bobby who came up to the snack bar, Mike continued to watch Bobby carefully. Claudio noticed what was going on and went to Mike. "Mike something wrong?"  
  
Mike said. "I met him." He pointed to Bobby. "When I was still with the CIA Claudio."  
  
The man looked at him. "Maybe it would be a good time for a reunion, like you two might have got out."  
  
"Got out yes. I think it would be a good time, but the mission we did is confidential and accessed to those more qualified for the mission." Mike told him. "I doubt the government would like it."  
  
"You know it's been so many years, I think it's a need to know basis. You love Ashley you never know when you would run into the situation again, and your friends being a target."  
  
"That's what I'm worried about, because one of them is thought to be dead." Mike told him.  
  
A man noticed Mike also as he looked at him. 'Mike Savage, we meet again.' He disappeared with the crowd.  
  
Reno was getting worried about Bobby as Cheyenne said. "Bobby might have wanted to enjoy himself like we should."  
  
"That's the thing did you noticed how troubled he looked, before we got on the plane." "Yeah I did, but we shouldn't worry so much about him, I know we've been through a lot." Cheyenne said. "Could be a mere coincidence."  
  
Tommy and Krissie was finally able to get out of headquarters towards the beach as Ashley did take over for a while. "I think it's good I could use a break."  
  
"You should, I mean, what's so fun about working 24 hours a day just sitting around getting major bored, before Jim has to call." Tommy told Krissie.  
  
"Well I didn't have much to do other than just, I don't know." "Right." Tommy said. "Have more fun take a break, and spend time with me as friends nothing more."  
  
  
  
Later as Mike sat at the bar, Bobby came in. Mike said. "Sixkiller."  
  
Bobby looked. "Mike Savage is that you?" "Who else do you remember as part of the CIA?" Mike looked at him as the man sat down. "I don't suppose you would explain what you are doing here, since that mission."  
  
"I thought we had discussed the issue before I left the Marines." Bobby said. "I don't suppose you would answer that question." "It's been twelve years ago Sixkiller, I guess just for a vacation. I have been living here." Mike said.  
  
Bobby said. "I am here for vacation nothing more."  
  
The man nodded. "I suppose I can forgive you for letting Charlie Adams get killed before we even arrested him." "I had no choice Mike." Bobby said. "I would rather be blamed for that and not pull you out of the area when you got hurt there was no time. It was his fate that got into it."  
  
The man known as Charlie was watching. 'So Sixkiller is also here, which can allow some revenge against. I'll need information then I got them.' The man thought. 'I just set up a plan.' The man left the place.  
  
Christy was bored for anyone with a high IQ status, she decided to mess with the computer, and even curiosity could send someone to find out what's hidden in the hotel. She even decided to find out more about the taxi cab driver Marcos with the license plate information she got.  
  
Marcos showed up. "Hi."  
  
Christy closed the thing and looked up. "Hi you the cab driver." "I was just passing by, how is your vacation." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Pretty good just bored." Christy said.  
  
Marcos said. "Let's say we get a drink on me. After all we could learn more about the Caribbean."  
  
Christy said. "Sure besides nothing better to do." "I'll order it now." Marcos went to the counter and ordered a couple of sodas, the man was not much into the alcoholic beverages as anyone would believe. He went back to Christy and sat down. "What's your name?"  
  
"Christy Raines what's yours?" "Marcos you seem young."  
  
"Only 19 years old." Christy smiled.  
  
Marcos said. "That's young, and you're also beautiful, I'm sorry for the way I acted." "No problem just that we all learn the hard way when we do something crazy like Bobby Sixkiller, he's a lot more different yet. my brother's talked about him so much that it's amazing."  
  
Marcos nodded. "You have good people to be with, just be thankful for that." He stood up. "I'll see you around, I thought I would get to know our guests more." The man began heading out.  
  
Reno went over to his sister. "So Christy getting along with our cab driver?"  
  
"He seems nice Reno, but suspicious I don't know maybe it's me."  
  
"Could be all of us have you seen Bobby?" "Not since this morning, why do you ask?" Christy asked.  
  
"Just being a worry wart I guess." Reno sat with Christy.  
  
In another room Charlie searched through the computer data banks through internet about Bobby Sixkiller, and found out that he has a sister named Cheyenne Phillips and figured with as much information he needed, he could get to Sixkiller by taking a hostage or two. Charlie also found out that Bobby became a Bounty Hunter and very rich. 'So maybe I can get him to give me all that money he's got. By kidnapping his sister and bring Savage as well, I see he has a loved one. Then I can kill them both." Even an international Terrorist would use common knowledge to create some sort of knock out gas as he began using homemade chemicals to make it.  
  
Bobby came out of the bar as Cheyenne stood out. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you."  
  
"Sorry little Sister I was just talking to an old friend from the CIA." "Let me guess the terrorist story, you tell that story every time a certain date comes up." Cheyenne said. "I got news for you, the man is dead get over it."  
  
"Come on Chey, I don't tell that story quite often of course."  
  
Charlie was taking several pictures. 'Beautiful, and more clever for my scheme. I'll wait until later on when they're asleep. You still think I'm dead.'  
  
Mike had a suspicion about Charlie, the Bomb blast was huge enough though even a body was never found at the time, as he decided to go into the headquarters to get some information. Ashley looked at Mike. "Mike what's wrong?" "I need you to do me a favor, go into the CIA files and locate one about a mission." Mike told Ashley who asked. "Why is that?"  
  
"Just do it." Mike told the woman who worked around the computer to locate a file. Ashley asked. "What about the mission?"  
  
"The mission in South America involving an international terrorist ring, I want to find out about one of those involved." Mike said. Ashley nodded as she located the file. -Password required.- "You need a password." "Allow me." Mike said.  
  
Mike typed in the password and entered it. -Access granted.- Mike found a file. "Yeah Charlie Adams." Mike requested on a possible background of Charlie which he got access to. "Hmm this is interesting."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"According to the information Charlie recently rented a room with a credit card." Mike said. "Also made contact with other terrorist agents." "Why was he never arrested?"  
  
Mike nodded. "Because of the fact that even with a warrant, you couldn't arrest him because of the government. However that was two years ago and he left the country never to be seen or heard of again." "How do you know that?"  
  
Mike said. "The information was only given to those more qualified to do this mission, myself and a Marine who is here.."  
  
Ashley told him. "If he's still alive it's possible he's out for revenge Mike. Why didn't you tell us about that mission?"  
  
"Because I don't want anyone to get hurt and if Charlie was to find out, he would target the entire HEAT team, however if we don't get to this guy soon, everyone here including, Sixkiller is in danger." Mike told Ashley who asked. "Sixkiller?"  
  
"The man I met during the mission, he risked the mission to save my life, something to do with a gun shot wound and he used his Indian instinct to repair the damage." Mike told Ashley. "Infact he's here and I owe it to him to find Charlie."  
  
"We can't tell anyone about the HEAT team." "We will have to though." Mike said. "If he has friends with him, we might as well find out the status. find out about Sixkiller, what he said he has a Bounty Hunting business."  
  
"Okay." Ashley got the information. "This is interesting, the people that works with him could be useful in locating Charlie, it says here about a former cop named Reno Raines and a Sister who has a high IQ."  
  
"What about the rest?"  
  
"Bobby has a Sister named Cheyenne Phillips."  
  
"That's even more problematic we must locate those people and bring them here." Mike told Ashley who agreed.  
  
Christy looked through her laptop as Reno walked in. "Christy aren't you bored?" "I think you should know, I found out about our cab driver when I wrote down the license plate number."  
  
Reno looked through it. "Marcus, it says here that he uses a cab as a cover for dealing with Terrorists, this is interesting also Acapulco HEAT."  
  
Reno said. "Amazing." "They have been living in the Caribbean and Acapulco for years." Christy said.  
  
"Who is in this team besides Marcus?" Reno asked.  
  
"There's a list of names including Former CIA agent Mike Savage." Christy told her brother.  
  
"Sounds familiar, Bobby talked about him for time dealing with a deadly mission, that could have taken their lives." Reno thought for a minute. "Bobby kept talking about the mission must have been something of a problem."  
  
"What do you mean?" Christy asked.  
  
"I talked with Bobby recently and he looked pale like something is wrong, I kept telling him to tell me what's wrong but he said nothing for me to deal with just have fun." Reno said.  
  
"Must have been Indian instincts." "What do you mean?"  
  
Christy told Reno something. "What I mean is that Bobby has an ability of his ancestors dealing with possible warnings of what was going to take place, and they only happen sometime in their lives involving visions. The tribe never revealed that to anyone but those they trust. He can see what can happen to him but never reveal the information to anyone else but those he trusts most, unless something to do with a situation."  
  
Reno snapped his fingers. "A situation you don't want to talk about, yet it's going to happen, of course there's something here that may explain his concern."  
  
Christy nodded. "Yeah that's it."  
  
"Bobby was a Marine, and Mike Savage was a CIA member." "I got a file I was able to get through to it, have you heard of an international terrorist group in South America?"  
  
"Bobby told that story so many times I wonder, wait a minute did it involve one of those people." "Yeah Charlie Adams why?" Christy asked.  
  
"Because I have a hunch that the bomb story was a cover for what appeared to be a way to fake your own death, you would have to be a detective to know about it. I think he may still be alive." Reno told Christy. "And on his way for revenge against Bobby himself."  
  
"What do we do?" "What we can do is find Bobby and talk with him, I will mostly." Reno told Christy as he walked out. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby was sitting in an Indian posture seeing something more of a warning to him. There was a knock on the door as Bobby woke from a vision. "Come in Reno."  
  
Reno came through the doorway. "Bobby are you alright?"  
  
Bobby looked at Reno. "Come sit down, I think you need to know."  
  
Reno came to Bobby and sat with him. Bobby said. "Reno I didn't want to reveal this to you." "I know Christy figured it out."  
  
"Did she then, she is more than we think, you are lucky to have a sister that would use her abilities for special purposes in life, to help people." Bobby told him. "I want you to do something, because of an old enemy that I haven't seen since I got out of the Marines, and I do know that he's here and still alive, it's possible he may use family and friends as a way to get to me, money is not much of an object other than human life. I want you to find and do what you can to protect Cheyenne for she is my sister and I love her."  
  
"I would do the same with Christy, are you sure you want to do this alone?" Reno asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because of the things we've been doing, I decided to wait until the right time to tell you, and the mission was very critical, I want to get to him before he kills those close to me." However the lights came out as Bobby looked around and at Reno. "Go Reno."  
  
Reno got up. "What about you?" "I'll be alright just go." Bobby told him.  
  
Reno ran out the door. The vents started to smoke fog like gas.  
  
Cheyenne ran down. "Reno." "Chey come on." Reno took Cheyenne down the hallway she asked. "What about Bobby?" "Don't worry about him, I'll figure it out." The two ran down however Charlie stood there with a rifle. "Well, well what do we have here."  
  
Reno noticed Charlie who walked up. "With all the information I got you know."  
  
Cheyenne asked. "Are you Charlie Adams because of a file?"  
  
"So you were told of me through your brother, it's just as well because I plan to take that to the advantage. If you want to live you come with me."  
  
Reno had an idea that they would die anyway. Cheyenne looked at Reno who said. "I love you Chey." "You too Reno let's get him." The two went towards Charlie and fought him.  
  
Cat noticed what was going on as she dived for Charlie who fought the group. The gas was gone. He said. "So the plan failed you were supposed to be knocked out."  
  
Reno said. "We kept our minds on something else, something I was trained as a cop." The man fled however trying to avoid trouble. Reno noticed the woman and asked. "Who are you?" "I'm Catherine Pasel, you can call me Cat I was told to bring you with me."  
  
Christy came out. "Reno Chey everything alright?" "Yeah." Reno said.  
  
Bobby came out and went over to Reno. "Are you guys alright?" "We're fine after a struggle, you were right Bobby." Cheyenne said. "He's still alive."  
  
"Come on I think an explanation could be something we can use." "You sure." Bobby asked.  
  
"Well sure." The four went with Cat towards the secret area they all walked into Headquarters where the members of the Heat Team gathered. Brett nodded. "Hi there I'm Brett."  
  
Tommy smiled. "And I'm Tommy."  
  
Bobby asked. "Why are we here?" "Well someone that felt you needed the truth about something." Tommy said and this is Krissie and that's Ashley."  
  
Marcus showed up. "Hey don't forget me."  
  
Bobby looked. "So I see you didn't splurge." "We all get that way sometimes, I'm Marcus and you know I am a nice guy." Marcus told Bobby  
  
Mike nodded and came out. "We're the Acapulco HEAT team we do undercover to deal with terrorists and I think Bobby Sixkiller an old friend should know the truth because we have to go after Charlie before he puts us in danger."  
  
"So this is what you've been doing since you've been out." Bobby said.  
  
Cheyenne said. "Not to mention all that computer equipment."  
  
Mike nodded. "I've lead the team for years of course most of us left for a short time and returned."  
  
Ashley agreed. "I think we could use you to help get Charlie, we don't know where he is and possible he may have more people involved now, if you can help us and we work together, we can take down another international terrorist plot."  
  
Christy said. "I can help as much as they could, they may call me a computer nerd but that's who I am."  
  
Cheyenne said. "Me too besides I have to help my brother." "We all do." Reno said.  
  
Bobby looked at Cat and said. "Well I guess I could work with these ladies."  
  
Brett said. "Careful Sixkiller, she's been taken."  
  
"Come on Brett." Cat told Brett. "Don't get jealous."  
  
"I'm not talking about me Cat you forgot about Tommy." Brett told Cat.  
  
Tommy said. "Hey let's not fight each other I know they are attractive that's why I'm staying with the HEAT team."  
  
Cheyenne shook her head. "You should keep an eye on my brother, he has a habit towards beautiful women."  
  
"Aren't all men like that?" Krissie smiled.  
  
Reno asked. "What do you want us to do?" "What I want to do is set up a bait for our guest but it will take the whole team to pull this one off and if we can use you, there's a better chance we can nail Charlie with plenty of evidence."  
  
Bobby thought for a minute. "He's out for revenge why not use his target, if I remember he wants either me or Mike." "No that will make the man suspicious and it will blow our cover." Mike said. 


	5. Chapter 5: Final Chapter

Reno thought for a minute and told Christy. "I don't suppose you have something up your sleeve?" "Why not use Cheyenne, since he planned on using her as a way to get to Bobby." Christy explained  
  
"How did you know that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I put two and two together and if a man is out for revenge, there's only one way he's going to do it, using a family member as part of the plan." Christy told the group.  
  
Ashley said. "That may work, he would lease suspect someone very close to his target even an attractive woman."  
  
Cheyenne complained. "Thanks a lot, now I end up as bait for Charlie."  
  
Krissie looked at Brett and said. "That could work, I never thought of that."  
  
"Now let's explain the plan." The group huddled together as they started planning.  
  
  
  
Charlie thought for a minute and told himself. "I will have to get Cheyenne to get to Sixkiller." He pulled out a modified pistol, which had a small dart. The man put the dart in the compartment and placed a silencer on the barrel preparing for his stealth techniques.  
  
Everyone including Sixkiller Enterprises ended up with hidden com units Marcus said. "This will be fun."  
  
Mike asked. "Now you know the plan, just do what you planned to do and I assure you that the plan will work."  
  
Bobby said. "Well at least you're on our side, I knew you would succeed later in life."  
  
Mike nodded. "Believe me Bobby, I often wonder what it took for a mission for us to create a bond, even if you are crazy."  
  
Cheyenne nodded. "Don't worry I won't let you down." "Remember we injected something into your body to keep Charlie from suspecting you, so head on out and do what you came here to do." Mike told Chey.  
  
"Like Vacation." Chey told Bobby. "When we get home, you and I have to have a long talk dear brother." "Come on Sis just this once, I promise I'll give you breakfast in bed whatever."  
  
"Yeah right that's what you said last time I ended up being the damsel in distress." Cheyenne began heading out.  
  
Mike said. "You have an attractive sister Bobby, make yourself lucky to have that."  
  
"Believe me, it would take all kinds to be lucky Mike, it's good to see you again old friend." Bobby told him.  
  
Mike smiled. "You too, thanks for risking the mission to save my life."  
  
The plan was running smoothly as Cheyenne was in a quiet hallway. Charlie aimed his pistol through a hole in a door he made. "Perfect." Once he pulled the trigger the dart flew towards Chey and hit her the woman was knocked unconscious. "The predator get's the prey." Charlie said as he came out into the hallway he had already disabled the cameras though that was not enough for the HEAT team to get on to him."  
  
The man took the woman inside his room.  
  
Ashley looked at the computer screen with the hotel read out. "There it is." "Perfect." Mike said. "Now we get set for phase two, we also have info that he does have more people in the hotel working for him so Bobby will take care of Charlie while we handle the rest of those people."  
  
"How do we know what they look like?" Reno asked.  
  
"There are pictures according to the credit card reports, here's the files memorize them and get to them, all set?"  
  
All nodded in unisom. Mike nodded. "Alright let's hit it Krissie you stay here with Christy Raines incase something comes up." "Got you."  
  
"Reno." Christy said. Reno looked. "Yeah Sis."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." Reno began heading out.  
  
The group headed out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Cheyenne was tied to a chair, as Charlie looked at her. "Good you are a wake." "So you're the man he talked about."  
  
"I guess Sixkiller never forgot, he owes me money and of course himself. Either he comes or you die do you understand, and no one will suspect anything. Other than a bomb I set up in the hotel."  
  
Christy got the information that was recorded working with Krissie. "Mike we have a bomb in the hotel we're locating it now." -Alright just tell us where the bomb is.-  
  
Bobby tied his hair back and disguised himself as housekeeper at the hotel cleaning rooms and getting them ready,. Everyone was in place as well.  
  
Even the information they needed as Bobby went to the room.  
  
Charlie thought and told Chey. "It's a shame how a beautiful woman has to die."  
  
Bobby knocked on the door as Charlie aimed his gun at Cheyenne. "You may come in."  
  
Bobby used a key and unlocked the door even came in with a cart. "Hi there, I'm hear to clean your room." He told the man who didn't recognized Bobby in the disguise which he also had a mask.  
  
"Well do your job and leave before someone gets hurt." "Is that anyway to treat a housekeeper?" Bobby asked. "According to the report you were heading out so I have to clean the entire room."  
  
Cheyenne realized that it was Bobby in disguise and kept quiet.  
  
The man released the woman and walked off. "Didn't you hear me do the job and clear out." "Okay." Bobby accidentally pushed the cart hard, which aimed for Charlie and knocked him down. Bobby looked and said. "Oops I guess that was clumsy of me."  
  
"Why does the voice sound familiar?"  
  
Bobby went to Charlie and aimed his gun at the man who looked as Bobby removed his mask. "I suppose we meet again after twelve years of wondering what you've been doing." Bobby said he grabbed the man who said. "If you don't release me I will blow the hotel to the moon."  
  
Bobby thought for a minute. 'Like we're going to die anyway.' "So what we're going to die anyway." Bobby punched the man as the two got into a fight Bobby was winning the battle and knocked the man out cold.  
  
Marcus waited in the cab waiting with Brett. "Think the plan will work Marcus?"  
  
"It should, who would say no to a cab driver?" Marcus smiled as Brett got out of the vehicle and looked at two men walking out. "Ready Marcus?" "When you are Brett." Marcus told Brett who nodded and hid himself. The two men came in the vehicle one of them said. "To the airport."  
  
"Sure that will be 70 dollars sir." "Whatever the cost just go." "I didn't say per mile." Marcus said.  
  
Brett came towards the back door and opened it quickly aiming his gun the two men looked. "What's going on?"  
  
Marcus faced them aiming a gun himself. "I also point out that riding to jail is free." The two held up their hands.  
  
Reno hid on the beam of the ceiling and saw three men coming down. 'That's them alright.' The man was in striking distance as he leaped from the beam and landed on one of those terrorists the two aimed their guns as Reno was fighting them off, Tommy jumped in to help. "You're not bad yourself Reno Raines."  
  
"Same with you." Reno told him as the two knocked the men out cold and tied all three up. Tommy nodded and asked. "How did you do that though, climb up on that beam when there's no climbing equipment and know when to leap off?"  
  
"Believe me it took years to learn." "Come on, maybe you should teach me that." Tommy told Reno who said. "Okay maybe later after we nail these guys."  
  
"Great let's go bring them in and get some more."  
  
Ashley and Cat was waiting to distract the last two of the terrorists as Mike hid himself. the two showed up and approached the women. "Hi there pretties care to date us?" "I don't think so."  
  
"Come on it will be fun." The man smiled.  
  
Ashley looked at Cat and said. "I think we have other plans." The two slapped the terrorists hard as they were getting mad at the spot. "Oh that makes me mad and when it does, it makes me do this." The two aimed their weapons at Ashley however Mike came from behind the two men and used the three stooges method hard and they were completely knocked out. The two smiled. Mike said. "Well I guess it's what you get for watching too many movies."  
  
"Hey how was I to know I'd be the lady on; Gone with the wind." Cat told Mike.  
  
"Let's see if we can find that explosive." Mike told the women as the three split up to find the bomb.  
  
Reno had instincts of a cop as he figured out where the bomb might be. Tommy asked. "Where do you think it is?"  
  
"Where the gas would be if I'm not mistaken." "Great or."  
  
Reno thought for a minute and said. "Come one Tommy, Let's go find the bomb." The two ran towards the area of course there was a car parked there where utility trucks would be. Reno focused on the inside of the car and walked up he looked inside where there is white stuff. "I knew it someone turned a car into a bomb with loads of C4." "Those are the types that a small amount can blow a hole in an aircraft."  
  
"This much is enough to blow the whole hotel, the gas would probably be used as a cover up." Reno told Tommy.  
  
The rest of the HEAT Team, including Bobby and Cheyenne showed up after they got all the men together and detained. The cops already had showed up to arrest them. Bobby asked. "IS it in the car?"  
  
"Yeah it's C4 the type the military uses, I say this guy is a genius with explosives." "He would have used the same cover up as he did 12 years ago."  
  
"How do we do something about it." Reno tried to open the car door but it was locked.  
  
Mike said. "Allow me." He went and placed a device on the car door and it unlocked the passenger side door as Reno got in and looked around. "It's hooked to the dashboard clock we have to take the thing apart."  
  
"Maybe Christy would know." "Unfortunately no time to use step by step procedures."  
  
Reno got in the driver side and remembered something. "Of course." The man opened up the fuse box. "Each equipment is numbered so we have to figure out which is the one that operates the dashboard clock."  
  
"No time that bomb will go off in seconds."  
  
Reno popped the hood and decided there was only one way to disable the bomb. The man went to the front and said. "Why not disconnect the battery?"  
  
Mike walked up. "Yeah that can do it."  
  
Cheyenne nodded. Reno used a pocketknife and said. "Christy showed me a way we can take out a battery in emergencies." "In this case this is an emergency." Brett told Reno.  
  
Reno used the knife and carefully disconnected the battery the entire electrical system was out the whole group covered themselves waiting for the car to blow. Of course it didn't Mike breathed abit and went over to the car. "I suppose we found the bomb."  
  
Christy and Krissie showed up. "We called Jim and he said that Charlie does have a record in the US for several terrorist plots that never occurred."  
  
"Because of security." Christy said. "Thanks to the evidence he can be charged with murder, and conspiracy to kill more than just civilians."  
  
"Those that have participated in the mission." Mike explained. "That's Charlie alright."  
  
After everything was cleared and no other explosive was found. The police went over to Mike. "Thank you for detaining those men, we've had several plots involving a bloodshed among the Caribbean."  
  
Reno smiled. "I'm glad we were able to help out too."  
  
Mike said. "Believe me we had help, let's say an old friend thank you Bobby." "I say we all could celebrate maybe enjoy our vacation."  
  
Claudio smiled. "That will be on me, including drinks food whatever, on the house."  
  
Cheyenne said. "Well I guess my brother did something right."  
  
The next day on the beach Reno was out surfing something he hasn't done since he became a free man, and he had realized during the whole thing that, he can let go of the past and move on to better things."  
  
Bobby and Mike were spending time together as Mike asked. "Bobby, why did you stay in America?"  
  
Bobby said. "Because I realized there are things more important to think about, like Reno for example, he is a good man, but had a hard past to deal with and a life of hardships, including the fact that he had been on the run for a long time, framed for murder and now he's free to live his life."  
  
"I know how it is to be framed, I've been there before but because of the HEAT team, I was cleared though I ended up a prisoner of the men behind the whole thing before I had a chance to prove I was innocent." Mike smiled.  
  
Bobby looked at Mike and said. "I guess we all have things to think about, and understanding what's worth risking your life for than just rewards, though money is still the thing, but life is important. Reno is right we should be helping people after all, they are here to teach us lessons that can be part of us."  
  
Mike nodded. "I would do the same Sixkiller, believe me we have people that care for us, love us very much and we would return the favor just I did for you to help nail Charlie."  
  
Christy was able to finally date Marcus who had asked her out. "So how did you get so smart?"  
  
"I had a good family and plus, I realized that I could get a future if I work at it I didn't think my IQ would be this high."  
  
Marcus smiled. "Well just think you were smart enough to plan something that worked, we can use that on the HEAT team if you wish."  
  
"I can't I want to be closer to family though I will consider that the next time I come here, and start being on my own." Christy said.  
  
"The opportunity will wait for you I promise, maybe we will considering doing the same for America as well." Marcus said. "Besides we get sent all over the world and we'll meet again. A promise."  
  
"Of course." Christy smiled.  
  
After everything else Reno was teaching Tommy on one of the beams on how to use the glide technique. However Tommy would make one mistake as Brett was underneath and in range Tommy who got off the beam and landed on Brett who was knocked down by surprise.  
  
Brett knew who it was. "Tommy?"  
  
Tommy looked. "Hi Brett nice surprise huh?"  
  
"GET OFF OF ME." Brett yelled as Tommy got off as Brett asked. "Just what were you doing?"  
  
"He was teaching me the glide technique a way to take people by surprise." Tommy said pointing to Reno. Brett walked up and asked. "And how was that supposed to be done?"  
  
"You climb up there and leap from the beam to land on someone." Tommy said.  
  
Brett looked up. "Ooh that's it, well I know another technique."  
  
Tommy asked. "What's that?"  
  
"This." Brett punched Tommy in the mouthknocking him down. Reno was trying to keep from laughing. "A way to deal with lunatics." Brett told him walking off.  
  
Reno climbed down as Tommy said. "Ouch, did he have to hit this hard?"  
  
"Just remember who you decide to land on next time." Reno said.  
  
"Oh very funny." Tommy told him as Reno helped the man up.  
  
After three weeks it was time to leave as the HEAT team including Sixkiller Enterprises was ready to say good by to their new friends at the airport. Mike walked up. "If you ever come again look us up and we'll be ready to see you again."  
  
"Thank you Mike." Bobby smiled as Marcus showed up. "Here's your fifty dollars back I didn't splurge."  
  
"Keep it, just say it's a well earned money." Bobby smiled.  
  
Cheyenne said. "Well at least it was one time we did anything special including an adventure."  
  
Tommy went to Reno. "Hey thanks for teaching me." "No sweat just remember the rules." "Don't worry I'll be careful." Tommy said.  
  
"Besides I have to keep Tommy out of trouble." Brett smiled. "Come back anytime and we can go on another adventure together."  
  
Bobby said. "Oh we will come back."  
  
While the goodbyes was complete Christy was the last one to see Marcus who said. "I hope you take the offer soon, we need people that can plan better ways to deal with a situation like that."  
  
"Of course." Christy smiled it was time to leave as Sixkiller and his associates boarded the plane. The HEAT team waved farewell. Mike said. "Well I guess it's good bye."  
  
"Well we'll see them again."  
  
Ashley said. "By the way I got you something Mike."  
  
"What's that?" Mike asked.  
  
Ashley gave him a package the whole group looked at it. "What's that?" "Open it."  
  
"Yeah." Tommy said.  
  
Mike opened the box and inside was an old fashion clock, Mike remembered what Marcus called him that day known as Captain Hook. "What for?"  
  
"Well there maybe not crocs, but at least they will come in handy for terrorists." Ashley said.  
  
Marcus smiled. "Well I guess it fit you."  
  
Mike told Marcus. "Here you keep the clock." "Oh no I'm not Captain Hook." Marcus said.  
  
"Either you take it or I'll shove it down your throat." Mike said.  
  
Marcus said. "Alright Spoil sport." He took the clock. "Besides this is a classic."  
  
Mike felt like a donkey written jackass on it, since the clocks like that can be valuable.. "Now wait a minute, I didn't say you can keep it for two years."  
  
"Hey you didn't want it, I get to keep it." Marcus said. "Would look good as a hood ornament."  
  
Mike advanced at Marcus who took off with the clock with Mike chasing him through the airport. The rest of the team began laughing at the antics of the two men.  
  
After arriving in San Diego Sixkiller Enterprises was back in business as Bobby sat down. "I say it was a good time there."  
  
"Including an adventure and now we got certain tasks. You think we'll see those guys again?" Cheyenne asked.  
  
Reno said. "No doubt since we can have vacation time." "Plus they mentioned they come here at times." Christy said.  
  
"I heard they offered you a job with the team, why did you abandon the offer?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Too early to decide and you know I feel I'm needed here."  
  
"Of course you are, after all we need someone of that nature." Bobby smiled. "We may build a secret agent team, like James Bond?"  
  
"Anything's possible now."  
  
A man walked in as a Client. "Bobby Sixkiller?"  
  
Bobby looked and asked. "How may I help you?"  
  
"I need your help to deal with a Bail Jumper if you don't mind." the client said.  
  
"Sure, I guess good things start when you vacate." "Let's accept it." Reno said as the whole group later got on an assignment, Like on Sixkiller Enterprises things wouldn't change except for with Christy in the group, as more exciting things happen for the group.  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Author's Note- If anyone ever watch Acapulco HEAT this would be the crossover between the series and Renegade, I am open to suggestions for another Renegade story with Christy in the team. 


End file.
